Miranda Bailey/Gallery
Promotional Photos Season 1 MirandaBailyPromo1-1.jpg MirandaBailyPromo1-2.jpg MirandaBailyPromo1-3.jpg MirandaBailyPromo1-4.jpg Season 2 mirandapromo2-1.jpg mirandapromo2-2.jpg mirandapromo2-3.jpg mirandapromo2-4.jpg mirandapromo2-5.jpg Season 3 miranda-promo-3-1.jpg miranda-promo-3-2.jpg miranda-promo-3-3.jpg Season 4 GAS4MirandaBailey6.jpg GAS4MirandaBailey5.jpg GAS4MirandaBailey4.jpg GAS4MirandaBailey3.jpg GAS4MirandaBailey2.jpg GAS4MirandaBailey1.jpg Season 5 Season 6 GAS6MirandaBailey11.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey10.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey9.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey8.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey7.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey6.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey5.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey4.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey3.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey2.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey1.jpg Season 7 MirandaBailey1S7.jpg MirandaBailey2S7.jpg MirandaBailey3S7.jpg MirandaBailey4S7.jpg MirandaBailey5S7.jpg Season 8 Season 9 MirandaBaileyS9.jpg GAS9MirandaBailey5.jpg GAS9MirandaBailey4.jpg GAS9MirandaBailey3.jpg GAS9MirandaBailey2.jpg Season 10 MirandaBaileyS10.jpg S10MirandaBailey.jpg MirandaBaileyS102.jpg MirandaBaileyS103.jpg MirandaBaileyS104.jpg MirandaBaileyS105.jpg Screenshots 101MirandaBailey.png|A Hard Day's Night 102MirandaBailey.png|The First Cut Is the Deepest 103MirandaBailey.png|Winning a Battle, Losing the War 104MirandaBailey.png|No Man's Land 105MirandaBailey.png|Shake Your Groove Thing 106MirandaBailey.png|If Tomorrow Never Comes 107MirandaBailey.png|The Self-Destruct Button 108MirandaBailey.png|Save Me 109MirandaBailey.png|Who's Zoomin' Who? 201MirandaBailey.png|Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head 202MirandaBailey.png|Enough is Enough 203MirandaBailey.png|Make Me Lose Control 204MirandaBailey.png|Deny, Deny, Deny 205MirandaBailey.png|Bring the Pain 206MirandaBailey.png|Into You Like a Train 207MirandaBailey.png|Something to Talk About 208MirandaBailey.png|Let It Be 209MirandaBailey.png|Thanks for the Memories 210MirandaBailey.png|Much too Much 211MirandaBailey.png|Owner of a Lonely Heart 212MirandaBailey.png|Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer 213MirandaBailey.png|Begin the Begin 214MirandaBailey.png|Tell Me Sweet Little Lies 216MirandaBailey.png|It's the End of the World 217MirandaBailey.png|As We Know It 218MirandaBailey.png|Yesterday 219MirandaBailey.png|What Have I Done to Deserve This? 220MirandaBailey.png|Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole 221MirandaBailey.png|Superstition 222MirandaBailey.png|The Name of the Game 223MirandaBailey.png|Blues for Sister Someone 224MirandaBailey.png|Damage Case 225MirandaBailey.png|17 Seconds 226MirandaBailey.png|Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response 227MirandaBailey.png|Losing My Religion 301MirandaBailey.png|Time Has Come Today 302MirandaBailey.png|I Am a Tree 303MirandaBailey.png|Sometimes a Fantasy 304MirandaBailey.png|What I Am 305MirandaBailey.png|Oh, the Guilt 306MirandaBailey.png|Let the Angels Commit 307MirandaBailey.png|Where the Boys Are 308MirandaBailey.png|Staring at the Sun 309MirandaBailey.png|From a Whisper to a Scream 310MirandaBailey.png|Don't Stand So Close to Me 311MirandaBailey.png|Six Days, Part 1 312MirandaBailey.png|Six Days, Part 2 313MirandaBailey.png|Great Expectations 314MirandaBailey.png|Wishin' and Hopin' 315MirandaBailey.png|Walk on Water 316MirandaBailey.png|Drowning on Dry Land 317MirandaBailey.png|Some Kind of Miracle 318MirandaBailey.png|Scars and Souvenirs 319MirandaBailey.png|My Favorite Mistake 320MirandaBailey.png|Time After Time 321MirandaBailey.png|Desire 322MirandaBailey.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 323MirandaBailey.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 324MirandaBailey.png|Testing 1-2-3 325MirandaBailey.png|Didn't We Almost Have It All? 401MirandaBailey.png|A Change is Gonna Come 402MirandaBailey.png|Love/Addiction 403MirandaBailey.png|Let the Truth Sting 404MirandaBailey.png|The Heart of the Matter 405MirandaBailey.png|Haunt You Every Day 406MirandaBailey.png|Kung Fu Fighting 407MirandaBailey.png|Physical Attraction... Chemical Reaction 408MirandaBailey.png|Forever Young 409MirandaBailey.png|Crash Into Me, Part 1 410MirandaBailey.png|Crash Into Me, Part 2 411MirandaBailey.png|Lay Your Hands on Me 412MirandaBailey.png|Where the Wild Things Are 413MirandaBailey.png|Piece of My Heart 414MirandaBailey.png|The Becoming 415MirandaBailey.png|Losing My Mind 416MirandaBailey.png|Freedom, Part 1 417MirandaBailey.png|Freedom, Part 2 501MirandaBailey.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1 502MirandaBailey.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2 503MirandaBailey.png|Here Comes the Flood 504MirandaBailey.png|Brave New World 505MirandaBailey.png|There's No 'I' in Team 506MirandaBailey.png|Life During Wartime 507MirandaBailey.png|Rise Up 508MirandaBailey.png|These Ties That Bind 509MirandaBailey.png|In the Midnight Hour 510MirandaBailey.png|All By Myself 511MirandaBailey.png|Wish You Were Here 512MirandaBailey.png|Sympathy for the Devil 513MirandaBailey.png|Stairway to Heaven 514MirandaBailey.png|Beat Your Heart Out 515MirandaBailey.png|Before and After 516MirandaBailey.png|An Honest Mistake 517MirandaBailey.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 518MirandaBailey.png|Stand By Me 519MirandaBailey.png|Elevator Love Letter 520MirandaBailey.png|Sweet Surrender 521MirandaBailey.png|No Good at Saying Sorry (One More Chance) 522MirandaBailey.png|What a Difference a Day Makes 523MirandaBailey.png|Here's to Future Days 524MirandaBailey.png|Now or Never 6x01MirandaBailey.png|Good Mourning 6x02MirandaBailey.png|Goodbye 6x03MirandaBailey.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me 6x04MirandaBailey.png|Tainted Obligation 6x05MirandaBailey.png|Invasion 6x06MirandaBailey.png|I Saw What I Saw 6x07MirandaBailey.png|Give Peace a Chance 6x08MirandaBailey.png|Invest in Love 6x09MirandaBailey.png|New History 6x10MirandaBailey.png|Holidaze 6x11MirandaBailey.png|Blink 6x12MirandaBailey.png|I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked 6x13MirandaBailey.png|State of Love and Trust 6x14MirandaBailey.png|Valentine's Day Massacre 6x15MirandaBailey.png|The Time Warp 6x16MirandaBailey.png|Perfect Little Accident 6x17MirandaBailey.png|Push 6x18MirandaBailey.png|Suicide is Painless 6x19MirandaBailey.png|Sympathy for the Parents 6x20MirandaBailey.png|Hook, Line and Sinner 6x21MirandaBailey.png|How Insensitive 6x22MirandaBailey.png|Shiny Happy People 6x23MirandaBailey.png|Sanctuary 6x24MirandaBailey.png|Death and All His Friends 701MirandaBailey.png|With You I'm Born Again 702MirandaBailey.png|Shock to the System 7x03MirandaBailey.png|Superfreak 704MirandaBailey.png|Can't Fight Biology 705MirandaBailey.png|Almost Grown 706MirandaBailey.png|These Arms of Mine 7x07MirandaBailey.png|That's Me Trying 7x08MirandaBailey.png|Something's Gotta Give 7x09MirandaBailey.png|Slow Night, So Long 7x10MirandaBailey.png|Adrift and at Peace 7x11MirandaBailey.png|Disarm 7x12MirandaBailey.png|Start Me Up 7x13MirandaBailey.png|Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) 7x14MirandaBailey.png|P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) 7x15MirandaBailey.png|Golden Hour 716MirandaBailey.png|Not Responsible 7x17MirandaBailey.png|This is How We Do It 7x18MirandaBailey.png|Song Beneath the Song 7x19MirandaBailey.png|It's a Long Way Back 720MirandaBailey.png|White Wedding 7x21MirandaBailey.png|I Will Survive 7x22MirandaBailey.png|Unaccompanied Minor 801MirandaBailey.png|Free Falling 802MirandaBailey.png|She's Gone 803MirandaBailey.png|Take the Lead 804MirandaBailey.png|What is It About Men 805MirandaBailey.png|Love, Loss and Legacy 806MirandaBailey.png|Poker Face 807MirandaBailey.png|Put Me In, Coach 808MirandaBailey.png|Heart-Shaped Box 809MirandaBailey.png|Dark Was the Night 810MirandaBailey.png|Suddenly 811MirandaBailey.png|This Magic Moment 812MirandaBailey.png|Hope for the Hopeless 813MirandaBailey.png|If/Then 814MirandaBailey.png|All You Need is Love 815MirandaBailey.png|Have You Seen Me Lately? 816MirandaBailey.png|If Only You Were Lonely 817MirandaBailey.png|One Step Too Far 818MirandaBailey.png|The Lion Sleeps Tonight 819MirandaBailey.png|Support System 820MirandaBailey.png|The Girl with No Name 821MirandaBailey.png|Moment of Truth 822MirandaBailey.png|Let the Bad Times Roll 823MirandaBailey.png|Migration 8x24MirandaBailey.png|Flight 9x01MirandaBailey.png|Going, Going, Gone 9x02MirandaBailey.png|Remember the Time 9x03MirandaBailey.png|Love the One You're With 9x04MirandaBailey.png|I Saw Her Standing There 9x05MirandaBailey.png|Beautiful Doom 9x06MirandaBailey.png|Second Opinion 9x07MirandaBailey.png|I Was Made for Lovin' You 9x08MirandaBailey.png|Love Turns You Upside Down 9x09MirandaBailey.png|Run, Baby, Run 9x10MirandaBailey.png|Things We Said Today 9x11MirandaBailey.png|The End is the Beginning is the End 9x12MirandaBailey.png|Walking on a Dream 9x13MirandaBailey.png|Bad Blood 9x14MirandaBailey.png|The Face of Change 9x15MirandaBailey.png|Hard Bargain 9x16MirandaBailey.png|This is Why We Fight 9x17MirandaBailey.png|Transplant Wasteland 9x18MirandaBailey.png|Idle Hands 9x19MirandaBailey.png|Can't Fight This Feeling 9x20MirandaBailey.png|She's Killing Me 9x21MirandaBailey.png|Sleeping Monster 9x22MirandaBailey.png|Do You Believe in Magic 9x23MirandaBailey.png|Readiness is All 9x24MirandaBailey.png|Perfect Storm 10x01MirandaBailey.png|Seal Our Fate 10x02MirandaBailey.png|I Want You With Me 10x03MirandaBailey.png|Everybody's Crying Mercy 10x04MirandaBailey.png|Puttin' on the Ritz 10x05MirandaBailey.png|I Bet It Stung 10x06MirandaBailey.png|Map of You 10x07MirandaBailey.png|Thriller 10x08MirandaBailey.png|Two Against One 10x09MirandaBailey.png|Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word 10x10MirandaBailey.png|Somebody That I Used to Know 10x11MirandaBailey.png|Man on the Moon 10x12MirandaBailey.png|Get Up, Stand Up 10x13MirandaBailey.png|Take It Back 10x14MirandaBailey.png|You've Got to Hide Your Love Away 10x15MirandaBailey.png|Throwing it All Away 10x16MirandaBailey.png|We Gotta Get Out of This Place 10x17MirandaBailey.png|Do You Know? 10x18MirandaBailey.png|You Be Illin' 10x19MirandaBailey.png|I'm Winning 10x20MirandaBailey.png|Go It Alone 10x21MirandaBailey.png|Change of Heart 10x22MirandaBailey.png|We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together 10x23MirandaBailey.png|Everything I Try to Do, Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right 10x24MirandaBailey.png|Fear (of the Unknown) 11x01MirandaBailey.png|I Must Have Lost It on the Wind 11x02MirandaBailey.png|Puzzle With a Piece Missing 11x03MirandaBailey.png|Got to Be Real 11x04MirandaBailey.png|Only Mama Knows 11x06MirandaBailey.png|Don't Let's Start 11x07MirandaBailey.png|Could We Start Again, Please? 11x08MirandaBailey.png|Risk 11x09MirandaBailey.png|Where Do We Go From Here 11x10MirandaBailey.png|The Bed's Too Big Without You 11x11MirandaBailey.png|All I Could Do Was Cry 11x12MirandaBailey.png|The Great Pretender 11x13MirandaBailey.png|Staring at the End 11x14MirandaBailey.png|The Distance 11x15MirandaBailey.png|I Feel the Earth Move 11x16MirandaBailey.png|Don't Dream It's Over 11x17MirandaBaily.jpg|With or Without You 11x18MirandaBaily.jpg|When I Grow Up 11x19MirandaBailey.png|Crazy Love 11x20MirandaBailey.png|One Flight Down 11x20MirandaBailey.png|How to Save a Life Episode Stills Grey's Anatomy Season 1 1x01-12.jpg 1x01-06.jpg 1x01-11.jpg 1x01-24.jpg 106-11.jpg 106-13.jpg 106-14.jpg 106-5.jpg 106-6.jpg 106-7.jpg 107-6.jpg 108-8.jpg Season 2 2x03-2.jpg 2x03-3.jpg 2x06-2.jpg 2x11-1.JPG 2x11-2.JPG 2x11-3.JPG 2x11-4.JPG 2x11-5.JPG 2x11-6.JPG 2x11-7.jpg Beginthebegin2.jpg 2x17-1.JPG 2x17-2.JPG 2x17-3.JPG 2x22-4.jpg 2x22-12.jpg 2x24-4.jpg 2x26-1.jpg 2x26-3.jpg 2x27-1.jpg 2x27-3.jpg 2x27-5.jpg 2x27-30.jpg 2x27-36.jpg 2x27-37.jpg 2x27-41.jpg 2x27-44.jpg 2x27-45.jpg Season 3 3x01-9.jpg 3x02-2.jpg 3x02-6.jpg 3x02-23.jpg 3x02-24.jpg 3x03-3.jpg 3x05-1.jpg 3x05-4.jpg 3x05-6.jpg 3x05-8.jpg 3x06-6.jpg 3x06-19.jpg 3x09-18.jpg 3x09-19.jpg 3x10-1.jpg 3x10-2.jpg 3x10-4.jpg 3x10-6.jpg 3x10-9.jpg 3x10-10.jpg 3x10-11.jpg 3x11-4.jpg 3x11-3.jpg 3x11-20.jpg 3x11-21.jpg 3x12-3.jpg 3x12-4.jpg 3x13-24.jpg 3x13-25.jpg 3x13-27.jpg 3x13-35.jpg 3x13-36.jpg 3x13-37.jpg 3x14-3.jpg 3x14-4.jpg 3x14-5.jpg 3x15-1.jpg 3x15-2.jpg 3x15-3.jpg 3x15-4.jpg 3x15-5.jpg 3x15-6.jpg 3x15-14.jpg 3x15-15.jpg 3x15-21.jpg 3x16-14.jpg 3x16-15.jpg 3x20-3.jpg 3x20-2.jpg 3x20-1.jpg 3x24-13.jpg 3x24-14.jpg Season 4 4x01-6.jpg 4x01-9.jpg 4x02-16.jpg 4x03-23.jpg 4x03-20.jpg 4x03-7.jpg 4x03-1.jpg 4x08-21.jpg 4x08-18.jpg 4x08-17.jpg 4x08-12.jpg 4x08-10.jpg 4x08-9.jpg 4x08-8.JPG 4x08-6.jpg 4x08-5.JPG 4x08-4.jpg 4x08-3.JPG 4x08-2.jpg 4x08-1.jpg 4x09-1.jpg 4x16-11.jpg 4x16-14.jpg 4x16-6.jpg 4x16-7.jpg 4x16-8.jpg Season 5 5x01-2.jpg 5x01-3.jpg 5x01-4.jpg 5x01-5.jpg 5x01-6.jpg 5x01-7.jpg 5x01-8.jpg 5x01-9.jpg 5x01-11.jpg 5x01-13.jpg 5x01-14.jpg 5x01-31.jpg 5x03-7.jpg 5x05-1.png 5x05-2.png 5x05-22.jpg 5x05-23.jpg 5x05-36.jpg 5x05-43.jpg 5x05-47.jpg 5x09-11.jpg 5x09-8.png 5x09-9.png 5x14-2.jpg 5x14-4.jpg 5x16-12.png 5x17-11.png 5x17-12.png 5x17-13.png 5x17-15.jpg 5x17-16.jpg 5x17-18.jpg 5x18-18.jpg 5x18-23.jpg 5x18-4.jpg 5x18-9.jpg 5x19-4.png 5x20-1.jpg 5x20-18.jpg 5x20-23.jpg 5x20-28.jpg 5x20-29.jpg 5x20-32.jpg 5x20-8.jpg 5x20-9.jpg 5x22-22.jpg 5x22-26.jpg 5x22-35.jpg 5x22-38.jpg 5x22-39.jpg 5x22-42.jpg 5x22-47.jpg 5x22-48.jpg 5x22-50.jpg 5x22-51.jpg 5x22-54.jpg 5x22-60.jpg 5x22-64.jpg 5x22-73.jpg 5x22-82.jpg 5x22-85.jpg 5x22-86.jpg 5x24-17.jpg 5x24-18.jpg 5x24-23.jpg 5x24-49.jpg Season 6 6x01-14.jpg 6x01-21.jpg 6x02-11.jpg 6x02-16.jpg 6x04-1.png 6x04-12.jpg 6x04-13.jpg 6x04-3.png 6x06-4.png 6x07-6.png 6x10-46.jpg 6x11-1.png 6x11-17.jpg 6x11-21.jpg 6x11-4.png 6x11-7.png 6x13-20.png 6x13-22.jpg 6x13-24.jpg 6x14-15.jpg 6x14-20.jpg 6x14-4.png 6x15-10.jpg 6x15-11.jpg 6x15-12.jpg 6x15-14.jpg 6x15-2.png 6x15-3.png 6x15-5.png 6x15-17.jpg 6x16-27.jpg 6x16-6.png 6x17-13.jpg 6x17-14.jpg 6x17-16.jpg 6x17-17.jpg 6x17-18.jpg 6x17-8.png 6x19-12.png 6x19-13.png 6x21-19.png 6x21-20.jpg 6x21-23.jpg 6x21-25.jpg 6x23-1.png 6x23-3.png 6x23-18.jpg 6x24-14.jpg 6x24-20.jpg Season 7 7x01-21.jpg 7x01-22.jpg 7x01-9.png 7x03-14.jpg 7x03-19.jpg 7x03-22.jpg 7x03-24.jpg 7x03-25.jpg 7x04-1.jpg 7x04-2.jpg 7x04-3.jpg 7x05-1.jpg 7x05-3.jpg 7x05-7.jpg 7x09-1.png 7x09-12.jpg 7x09-15.jpg 7x09-16.jpg 7x09-17.jpg 7x09-2.png 7x10-6.jpg 7x10-16.jpg 7x11-10.jpg 7x11-13.jpg 7x11-6.png 7x11-7.png 7x11-9.png 7x12-1.png 7x12-13.jpg 7x12-9.png 7x13-13.jpg 7x13-22.jpg 7x13-5.png 7x14-13.png 7x14-16.jpg 7x16-15.png 7x17-1.jpg 7x17-16.jpg 7x18-1.png 7x18-2.png 7x18-4.jpg 7x20-11.jpg 7x20-12.jpg 7x20-13.jpg 7x20-16.jpg Season 8 8x01-10.jpg 8x01-11.jpg 8x01-12.jpg 8x01-14.jpg 8x01-16.jpg 8x01-18.jpg 8x01-19.jpg 8x02-30.jpg 8x02-14.jpg 8x02-2.png 8x02-27.jpg 8x04-11.jpg 8x04-22.jpg 8x05-14.jpg 8x05-16.jpg 8x05-2.png 8x07-12.jpg 8x07-34.jpg 8x07-9.png 8x12-11.jpg 8x12-12.jpg 8x12-13.jpg 8x12-2.png 8x12-7.png 8x13-12.png 8x13-26.jpg 8x13-31.jpg 8x13-34.jpg 8x19-13.jpg 8x19-16.jpg 8x19-2.png 8x19-8.png 8x19-17.jpg 8x19-18.jpg 8x21-10.png 8x21-14.jpg 8x22-10.jpg 8x22-9.png 8x23-13.png 8x23-9.png 8x24-11.jpg 8x24-12.jpg 8x24-13.jpg 8x24-14.jpg 8x24-15.jpg 8x24-3.jpg 8x24-36.jpg Season 9 9x02-25.jpg 9x02-28.jpg 9x05-17.jpg 9x05-3.jpg 9x05-5.jpg 9x06-11.jpg 9x07-11.jpg 9x07-2.jpg 9x07-4.jpg 9x07-6.jpg 9x09-2.jpg 9x09-3.jpg 9x10-15.jpg 9x10-16.jpg 9x10-18.jpg 9x10-21.jpg 9x10-22.jpg 9x10-23.jpg 9x10-28.jpg 9x10-29.jpg 9x10-30.jpg 9x10-31.jpg 9x10-32.jpg 9x10-33.jpg 9x10-36.jpg 9x12-12.jpg 9x12-14.jpg 9x12-15.jpg 9x12-16.jpg GA-912-04.jpg 9x13-10.jpg 9x13-11.jpg 9x13-13.jpg 9x13-14.jpg 9x13-23.jpg 9x13-24.jpg 9x13-8.jpg 9x18-17.jpg 9x18-22.jpg 918Promo.jpg 918Promo1.jpg 918Promo2.jpg 9x19-1.jpg 9x19-19.jpg 9x19-20.jpg 9x19-21.jpg 9x19-29.jpg 921Promo12.jpg 921Promo13.jpg 921Promo14.jpg 921Promo16.jpg 921Promo3.jpg 921Promo5.jpg 921Promo7.jpg 9x22-16new.jpg 9x22-17new.jpg 9x22-1new.jpg 9x22-21new.jpg 9x22-23new.jpg 9x22-2new.jpg 9x22-3new.jpg 9x22-4new.jpg 9x22-5new.jpg 9x22-6new.jpg 9x24-4.jpg 9x24-5.jpg Season 10 10x01-9.jpg 10x01-13.jpg 10x01-16.jpg 10x05-1.jpg 10x05-2.jpg 10x05-3.jpg 10x05-4.jpg 10x05-5.jpg 10x05-6.jpg 10x05-7.jpg 10x05-9.jpg 10x05-10.jpg 10x09-20.jpg 10x12-1.jpg 10x12-12.jpg 10x12-13.jpg 10x12-14.jpg 10x12-15.jpg 10x12-16.jpg 10x12-17.jpg 10x12-20.jpg 10x12-21.jpg 10x12-23.jpg 10x12-35.jpg 10x23-1.jpg Season 11 11x09-1.jpg 11x09-3.jpg 11x09-9.jpg 11x09-10.jpg 11x09-11.jpg 11x09-13.jpg 11x09-15.jpg 11x10-6.jpg 11x10-8.jpg 11x10-9.jpg 11x10-13.jpg 11x10-15.jpg 11x10-16.jpg 11x10-17.jpg 11x10-18.jpg 11x10-19.jpg 11x10-20.jpg 11x12-1.jpg 11x12-2.jpg 11x12-3.jpg 11x12-4.jpg 11x12-5.jpg 11x12-10.jpg 11x12-11.jpg 11x12-13.jpg 11x19-9.jpg 11x19-10.jpg Private Practice Season 2 PP2x16-9.jpg Season 3 PP3x03-1.jpg PP3x03-2.jpg PP3x03-4.JPG PP3x03-5.jpg PP3x03-6.jpg PP3x03-8.jpg PP3x03-10.JPG PP3x03-11.jpg PP3x03-12.jpg PP3x03-13.jpg PP3x03-14.jpg PP3x03Promo.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Images (Miranda Bailey) Category:Images (Grey's Anatomy) Category:Images (Private Practice)